Moonlit Night
by FNAFGirl15
Summary: I'd say "the title speaks for itself" buuut it doesn't XD anyway, this story is for you Golden Freddy x Marionette/Puppet lovers. Enjoy and review!


Moonlit Night ~ By Kem (this is my first time writing a male x male story so if it's bad I'm sorry for disappointing anyone XD also, if you don't like the story (*cough cough* FNAF HATERS *cough cough*) then why the heck are you even here? XD. In this story, Mari doesn't exist, y'know, for the plot, but I legit almost cried at the end of the story because (if you've read my FNAF AU) Golden Freddy and the other animatronics besides Puppet would be killed by Springtrap and Ennard Anyways, with all that drama put to the side, enjoy!)

~ ~ ~ ~

Golden Freddy and the Puppet tiptoed through the darkened pizzeria, making sure that they didn't wake up their sleeping friends. This was the one night that they'd both been anticipating for almost a month, and they sure as heck weren't gonna miss it.

Well, at least that was what Golden Freddy had been telling the Puppet. You see, the reason that this night was so anticipated was because of a blue moon that'd be out. From what he had heard, the blue moon would fully recharge and strengthen their powers if they were out in it while it was at its highest point.

And that point was in about 20 minutes.

"Soooo…h-have you ever seen a blue moon before, Goldie?" the Puppet asked inquisitively. Golden Freddy nodded, not averting his gaze from the door as he opened it quietly with his powers. "Yes, I have, it was _way_ before we became friends though. Heck, I think it was before you and the Toys were even _built!"_

"…Is…um…i-is it gonna hurt?"

Golden Freddy looked back up at the taller animatronic, surprised that he'd even _think_ of such a thing. "I've been through one of these before, and the only thing it does is recharges your powers and makes them stronger as well. So, to answer your question," the bear smiled thoughtfully, "no, I doesn't hurt at all. It's all quite beautiful, to say the least."

Puppet inwardly sighed in relief at his friend's words. He _hated_ getting hurt, no matter if he tripped (for the 8,000th time), accidentally forgot to duck as he entered a doorway, etc…

He _did_ like pretty things though.

"Well what're we WAITING for then?!" Puppet practically ran out the door, stopping just outside and bouncing up and down in excitement. "Let's get a-move on!" "Alright! Alright! Calm down!" Golden Freddy laughed, glancing at the sleeping animatronics inside the building before stepping out the door. "We have to be careful that no-one sees us and that we don't wake up the whole town. Well, that _you_ don't wake up the whole town."

"Huh? What do you mea—waaaait a minute!" Puppet narrowed his eyes, realizing what Golden Freddy's statement meant. Golden Freddy just chuckled. "I'm sorry," he said sarcastically, "but you're really loud and…what's the word I'm looking for?" Puppet smiled, knowing exactly how to embarrass Golden Freddy in a playful manner. "Loveable?" he said.

Golden Freddy chuckled once in amusement. "No, well, yes, I mean—," oh, great, that came out wrong…

…well…maybe not 100% wro—

Golden Freddy quickly shook his head, feeling his cheeks warming up from embarrassment. "W-well," he stuttered, "you…y-y-y'know, _high-spirited_ , I guess. L-let's…let's just uh…go, okay? And be quiet." "Hmm, alright," the marionette responded cheekily, "I'll be as quiet as I can, and you can COUNT on that~!"

"Puppet Promise?"

"Puppet Promise."

"Good, let's go before the moon reaches its highest point."

It was about 5 minutes before Puppet got to thinking…what was so important about the moon being at its highest? Would it give off the most…well…whatever it was that recharged his and Goldie's powers? Would it do the _opposite_?! "H-hey, uh…Goldie?" Puppet asked, tapping his long, pointed, almost claw-like fingers together nervously. "Why do we have to be out when the moon is the highest it'll be? I-I mean…what significance does that have?"

"Oh, well, it's just…more beautiful, I guess."

"O-oh…o-…okay then."

After a few seconds, Puppet shuddered, feeling a tingle going down his endoskeleton-spine. He didn't know what it was, and he didn't know _why_ it was either, but…but just the tone of Golden Freddy's voice and the cool, peaceful night air…it made him feel…hmm…

…he didn't know _what_ it made him feel exactly…but he actually kinda liked it.

"You cold?" "Huh-wha—?!" Puppet snapped out of his thoughts by Golden Freddy's question. "Am I what? Oh, I just uh…u-um…""…Yooou…?" "…Th-there was a breeze and…well…it's slightly cool out," Puppet flashed a nervous smile, hoping that his older and wiser friend wouldn't decide that they should both go back to the pizzeria, "a-a-and…y-y'know, you have fur and I don't." "Oh, okay," nodding, Golden Freddy looked up at the moon—it was so close to its nearest point.

"Alright, the moon's gonna be at its peak very shortly, Puppet," he said, "get ready."

"Again, it's…um…not gonna hurt, right?"

"Correct."

There, the two sat on the hill. Everything was quiet besides for the crickets that chirped their songs, welcoming the peak of the blue moon. The stars twinkled and danced in the sky, also seeming to celebrate the rare, lunar occasion. Soon enough, however the moon had reached its peak.

Golden Freddy smiled, glancing at the marionette beside him whose eyes were wide in awe. "…So…um…iiis something going to happen?" questioned the Puppet, meeting Golden Freddy's gaze as he looked down. Again, just from how Golden Freddy was looking at him, it…it made him feel…slightly off…

…but a _good_ off.

It…actually kinda looked like how Bonnie & Chica would look at eachother, or maybe even how Foxy & Mangle would as well. He…he _couldn't_ be…Golden Freddy was Puppet's best friend! He _couldn't_ be feeling… _that_ way for him…c-could he? Golden Freddy was a _guy!_

…Well, it sure _seemed_ like he was. Puppet was so, so, so utterly tempted to tell Golden Freddy that he'd…well… _like_ -liked him for awhile now, but…he wasn't sure if he just _liked_ him, you know, as a friend. Now was as good a time as any, and also was good a time as any to cross his fingers and internally pray he didn't lose his best friend.

"…H-hey, Golden Freddy," he stuttered, feeling his cheeks warm up in nervousness. His wide mouth hung open, trying to get out the words he'd be meaning to say for such a long, long time, but it was like _they_ were as scared as he was. Golden Freddy tilted his head in confusion. He never really saw Puppet like _this_ before, so, what was going on?

"Are…are you okay, Puppet?" he asked, seeing the marionette's cheeks glowing faintly. "You're not getting _sick_ are you? If it's too chilly, then we could go back to the pizzeria—," "I…I-I need to…t-to tell you something…and…w-w-wellll…I…I hope it doesn't make you think of me…any…a-any differently."

"…O-…kaaaay…? What is it?"

"…You…know how Bonnie and…a-and Chica feel for eachother…right? And, heck, even how Foxy tries to hide from Mangle about how he feels about her?" Golden Freddy nodded. "Well I…" again, Puppet stopped talking, inwardly regretting that he'd even brought up the subject.

 _"Oh, come on, you big baby!"_ he thought to himself. _"Just say it, and if Goldie thinks of you differently in a BAD way, just…say you were kidding or—,"_ he shook his head quickly, _"—no, no, no, that won't work…well…here goes nothing."_

"I like you, I mean I…I really, really like you." Puppet blurted almost too loudly, quickly covering his mouth and closing his eyes afterwards. His fragile, animatronic heart was pounding, and every second seemed to last an eternity as Golden Freddy's black eyes widened in shock.

"I love you, too,"

Puppet gasped and opened his eyes, allowing the tears he'd been holding back to fall freely down his face. Did Golden Freddy just say—? "W-what?" Puppet asked, now visibly shaking from how scared and nervous he'd been from the whole ordeal. Golden Freddy cleared his throat, blushing almost as badly as Puppet was. "I-I said I…love you, too. I…I-I-I…guess I have ever since we first…met…b-but I…I wasn't sure if I was just hallucinating from how stressed I was."

"…I…I thought I was crazy, well," Puppet chuckled, blinking so he could see clearly without tears obstructing his view, "crazier than I already _am_ , but…I-I'd been meaning to tell you the same thing since we became, you know, the "Animatronic Dynamic Duo"."

"You mean the others _still_ refer to us as that?"

The both of them smiled at eachother, feeling a large and heavy weight lift from their shoulders. This…actually felt really nice.

"Why didn't you say anything, Goldie?"

"Well…I was scared, I guess. You were, too, huh?"

"Yeah, I…I-I really was."

…Silence…

"…You know what?"

"Hmm? What?" Puppet asked, leaning against Golden Freddy's shoulder like he'd wanted to do for so long. Golden Freddy looked down at his friend, still smiling almost as widely as he was. "I didn't bring you out here so we could recharge our powers." Puppet's smile faded, replacing it with a look of confusion. "Huh? Why'd you bring me out here for, then?"

"Because I wanted to spend this one even alone with my most favorite animatronic I know."

"…I love you,"

"I love you, too."

That night was filled with the two animatronics laughing, talking, and even some dancing. This was what they'd wanted for almost 30 years…this was paradise.


End file.
